LIKEYEOL AND UNLIKEYEOL
by babybaek61
Summary: Baekhyun memiliki "mainan" yang membuatnya senang dan "mainan itu" selalu ditawarkan Chanyeol. Akan tetapi terkadang Baekhyun memiliki ketakutan akan "mainan itu" (CHANBAEK. BOY LOVE. YAOI.)
1. Chapter 1

**LIKEYEOL AND UNLIKEYEOL**

 _Baekhyun memiliki "mainan" yang membuatnya senang dan "mainan itu" selalu ditawarkan Chanyeol. Akan tetapi terkadang Baekhyun memiliki ketakutan akan "mainan itu"_

(CHANBAEK. BOY LOVE. YAOI.)

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Fanfiction by babybaek61**

Sore itu, dua orang yang berbeda tinggi badan tengah berkutat di dalam ruangan yang telah di sulap menjadi sebuah studio musik rumahan.

Seorang yang lebih tinggi tengah serius melihat ke arah layar komputer dengan senyuman samar memenuhi bibir berisinya.

Ditengah suasana yang sunyi seseorang yang lain tengah memangku gitar dan memetiknya asal.

"Chanyeollie..." Ucap Baekhyun, laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Hmm" Chanyeol yang sedang serius dengan hal yang dikerjakannya hanya menggumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar komputer di hadapannya.

"Yeollie..." Merasa diabaikan Baekhyun memanggil seseorang yang lebih tinggi dengan panggilan lain.

"Ya, Baek. Ada apa?" Chanyeol mencoba menjawab dengan nada bicara lebih terlihat peduli. Akan tetapi pandangannya tetap pada layar komputer yang sesekali terdengar suara alunan dan nyanyian yang merdu.

Baekhyun merenggut tak suka dan meletakkan gitar yang dimainkannya secara sembarang. Dengan bibir yang sedikit dipoutkan Ia melangkah menuju Chanyeol, mengalungkan tangan dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau sibuk sekali" gumamnya pada perpotongan leher Chanyeol.

"Ini untuk tugas musik kita Baek. Aku ingin membuatnya dengan baik. Duduk manislah sebentar agar kita bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus untuk pelajaran musik ini." Chanyeol menjawab ditutup dengan kecupan ringan pada tangan Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuat Baekhyun mengerti. Chanyeol sangat suka pelajaran musik dan Ia tidak mau melakulan kesalahan sedikitpun pada tugas musiknya kali ini.

"Tapi aku bosan" Baekhyun bergumam lagi.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia tau bahwa Byun Baekhyun akan menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang manja apabila Ia sudah merasa bosan. Tapi Chanyeol tak ada waktu lagi, tugasnya dikumpulkan lusa dan besok Ia harus manggung bersama band sekolahnya di kafe.

Chanyeol memundurkan sedikit kursinya dan menarik Baekhyun yang masih betah mengalungkan tangan pada bahunya. Chanyeol memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun yang nampak lebih menggemaskan karena si kecil masih mempoutkan bibirnya tanda merajuk.

"Baiklah 30 menit lagi okay?" Baekhyun masih mempertahankan keterdiamannya dan terus mempoutkan dirinya. Antara sedikit kesal dan gemas Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk di dudukkan pada pahanya.

Baekhyun sedikit kaget karena Chanyeol melakukan hal tersebut tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah kembali seperti semula.

"cup"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas diakhiri dengan menjawil ujung hidung yang lebih kecil.

"30 menit lagi. Aku janji. Setelah itu kita makan malam." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membuka sleting celananya dengan sedikit kepayahan.

"Sekarang kau mainlah bersama baby ini" Chanyeol mengatakannya sambil mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan meletakkan tangan Baekhyun di atasnya.

Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu seperti bocah 5 tahun yang jika merajuk harus diberikan mainan yang membuatnya senang. Dan ya, Baekhyun suka sekali mainan yang selalu ditawarkan oleh Chanyeol untuk menghentikan acara merajuknya. Menurut Baekhyun, memainkan kejantanan Chanyeol membuat moodnya membaik. Urat-uratnya seakan memberikan kesenangan sendiri pada tangannya. Dan bagian kulupnya adalah yang terbaik menurutnya, karena lama kelamaan precum akan sedikit keluar dan membuat mainannya terlihat lebih menarik.

Chanyeol juga senang memberikan mainan untuk Baekhyun ketika merajuk. Meskipun Demi Tuhan... Ia harus menahan geli akibat permainan Baekhyun pada bagian kulup kejantanannya. Selain itu, Ia harus membagi fokus agar tugas musiknya selesai. Tapi tak apa, setidaknya Baekhyun tidak rewel.

15 menit berlalu dengan Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol. Posisinya yang menghadap Chanyeol membuat Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kejantanan Chanyeol. Bagian kulupnya terlihat lebih memerah dan sedikit demi sedikit cairan precum mulai keluar. Baekhyun terkikik sendiri melihatnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol mencoba secepatnya untuk menuntaskan tugas musiknya ini. Permainan Baekhyun kali ini benar-benar membuat Ia hampir menggeram karena gairah.

"Baek jangan terlalu keras memainkannya. Demi Tuhan kau benar-benar ingin mendapat serangan setelah ini?" Chanyeol tersenyum ditengah Ia menahan geramannya. Tangan sebelah kirinya Ia gunakan untuk menjepit hidung Baekhyun yang kemudian dibalas sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sangat suka menggoda Chanyeol dengan permainan tangannya. Akan tetapi Baekhyun belum pernah menyerahkan lubangnya di hajar habis oleh laki laki raksasa dihadapannya. Chanyeol seringkali membuat lelucon atau ancaman kepada Baekhyun bahwa Ia akan menyerangnya jika Baekhyun terlalu keras terhadap kejantanannya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar melakukannya. Chanyeol selalu mengakhirnya dengan ucapan "Tak apa. Aku tau kau belum siap"

Baekhyun selalu lega mendengarnya. Karena Ia benar-benar merasa bermimpi buruk jika teringat lubangnya akan di bobol oleh Park Chanyeol, laki-laki tinggi yang berperan sebagai kekasihnya.

Dan, hal tersebut selalu menjadi sebuah pertanyaan bagi Chanyeol mengapa Baekhyun tak pernah mau melakukan hubungan sex dengannya.

Tbc or End?

 **Cuap-cuap basi :**

Hahahaha. Hallo... Aku si random yang suka nulis kadang buntu dan gak sempet nuanginnya. Pernah pengen bikin ff dr momentnya chanbaek tp belom kesampean juga huhuhu Dan yeay sekarang dateng ngasih cemilan. Pengennya bikin short fic yg isinya sekitaran 3-5 chapter gitu. Tapi aneh gak sih guys ini kalo dilanjut? Haha

Btw... Happy reading...


	2. Chapter 2

**LIKEYEOL AND UNLIKEYEOL**

Baekhyun memiliki "mainan" yang membuatnya senang dan "mainan itu" selalu ditawarkan Chanyeol. Akan tetapi terkadang Baekhyun memiliki ketakutan akan "mainan itu" (CHANBAEK. BOY LOVE. YAOI.)

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin (Kai)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Jaehyung Day6**

 **Wonwoo Seventeen**

 **Fanfiction by babybaek61**

...

Malam ini adalah rabu malam yang merupakan malam dimana Chanyeol akan manggung bersama rekan band "Amick".

Band tersebut terbentuk berawal dari penampilan pada malam inagurasi peserta didik baru. Band yang beranggotakan 5 orang tersebut sering kali mendapat tawaran manggung untuk sekedar mengisi acara kafe maupun acara pensi dibeberapa sekolah. Walaupun mereka masih ditingkat 2 sekolah menengah atas, namun kemampuan mereka benar-benar luar biasa. Ditambah lagi kelima anggota tersebut memiliki wajah yang tampan.

Chanyeol, gitaris yang satu ini sangat populer karena permainan alat musik dan suaranya yang berat benar-benar tak dapat ditolak wanita maupun pria pria manis yang melihatnya. Selain itu, sikapnya yang ramah menjadi nilai plus di mata orang lain dan nilai minus bagi dirinya. Alasannya, Baekhyun- _kekasihnya_ -selalu salah paham dengan keramahan yang dimilikinya.

Jae, si mata sipit yang paling hyper jika dipanggung benar-benar menarik dengan bass yang dimainkannya.

Kai, satu-satunya laki-laki eksotis dalam band. Jangan main main dengan pria satu ini, karena sekali melihat permainan drumnya orang yang melihatnya seperti terhipnotis.

Sehun, si muka datar yang tak disangka dapat memainkan keyboard dengan baik. Pesona dingin yang dimilikinya membuat wanita maupun pria manis beradu untuk mencari perhatiannya.

Dan yang terakhir, Wonu. Si vokalis yang menjadikan harmonisasi dalam band tersebut menjadi sangat baik. Suaranya yang bisa melembut menggetarkan hati penonton dan disaat bagian rappnya semua orang dibuat tidak menyangka bahwa telah dibuat untuk menahan napasnya.

...

"Chan..."

Baekhyun yang sejak sore tadi sudah berada dikamar Chanyeol karena katanya Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat sang kekasih tampil di atas panggung, kini sedang melakukan kegiatan apa saja disaat Chanyeol sedang memilih baju untuk dipakainya. Salah satunya yaitu memanggil Chanyeol berulang-ulang.

"Apa Baek? kau sudah lebih dari lima kali memanggilku lalu setelah itu diam tidak menjawab, lalu tertawa, berguling lalu kembali memanggilku. Aku sedang memilih baju." Chanyeol berkata sambil melihat kearah Baekhyun yang ternyata sangat menggemaskan. Menggulung dirinya dengan selimut disertai tatapan puppy eyesnya.

"Astaga Baekhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol itu terkadang tidak peka karena jika sudah serius melakukan sesuatu akan sangat serius melakukannya hingga selesai. Oleh karena itu, Baekhyun seringkali mengganggu Chanyeol jika laki-laki itu terlalu serius dengan kegiatannya. Cara mengganggunya seringkali dengan panggilan-panggilan random yang berujung dengan merajuk ataupun dengan menunjukkan kelakuan yang menggemaskan. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya dan gemas terhadap kekasihnya tersebut.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan melempar Chanyeol dengan baju dan celana yang ternyata telah ditanggalkan dari tubuhnya.

Chanyeol melotot karena artinya Baekhyun hanya ditutupi selimut yang sialnya berwarna putih itu.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku Baek. Jika kau seperti itu aku benar-benar akan membobol lubang sialan itu" Chanyeol memang terkadang memberikan kejantanannya sebagai mainan Baekhyun. Tapi itu biasanya tidak lama dan semuanya masih bisa dikendalikan oleh dirinya. Chanyeol kesal karena Baekhyun memang selalu memancingnya seperti yang Ia lakukan saat ini akan tetapi akhirnya tak ada yang Ia dapatkan. Baekhyun selalu mengakhirinya dengan tatapan ketakutan dan memohon anadalannya. Dengan begitu, Chanyeol yang sedang menggebu dan butuh lubang Baekhyun untuk melepaskannya terpaksa harus menahannya dan harus puas dengan permainan tangan Baekhyun.

"Hihihihi..."

Baekhyun hanya cekikikan dan menatap Chanyeol dengan menggemaskan.

"Kemarilah... Aku merindukan mainanku" Ucapnya polos.

"Pakailah dulu bajumu. Aku tak mau dipermainkan olehmu karena jam 8 nanti aku harus manggung." Ucapnya sambil menggantung baju pilihannya di belakang pintu.

Namun, tanpa disangka Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Chanyeol dan mengitkan kedua kakinya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang kaget sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan meskipun akhirnya dapat menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang dan terpaksa untuk membawa tubuhnya dan Baekhyun ke atas ranjang.

"Baiklah Tuan putri sekarang turun untuk mendapatkan mainanmu" Chanyeol memang seringkali kesal namun inilah yang Ia anggap menarik dari Baekhyun. Sikapnya yang playful dan menggemaskan selalu membuat hari-harinya berwarna.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang ketika Chanyeol menurunkan celana boxer dan dalamannya. Memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang masih melemas namun begitu sexy menggantung dengan indah diantara kaki panjang Chanyeol.

Rupanya Chanyeol tak sebaik itu untuk memberikan secara cuma-cuma mainan untuk kekasihnya. Chanyeol menyerang bibir mengkilap kekasihnya yang begitu menggoda. Karena hey siapa yang tidak tergoda, kekasih sendiri tak memakai sehelai benangpun berada dihadapan diri sendiri dengan begitu menggoda. .

Sensasi bibir Baekhyun yaitu perpaduan antara strawberry dan vanilla. Begitu memabukan bagi Chanyeol, ditambah lagi bibir tipis kekasihnaya benar-benar puas untuk dihisap penuh oleh bibir tebalnya.

Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol karena ciuman yang diberikan oleh kekasih raksasanya itu begitu panas, dalam, dan menggairahkan. Chanyeol tersenyum senang lalu mengusap lembut sisa air liur yang berada disisi kekasihnya dan ditutup oleh kecupan manis.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol membawa tangan Baekhyun menuju kejantanannya yang sedikit mengeras. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu duduk diantara paha Chanyeol. Mulai memainkannya dengan mengurut dari bagian kulup sampai kepangkalnya. Melalukan gerakan-gerakan memutar dibagian kulupnya mambuat Chanyeol mendesis geli dan menahan gairah.

Sesekali Baekhyun akan membungkuk dan sedikit bermain-main dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan dari bibirnya. Memberikan sensasi permainan yang berbeda.

Ekspresinya selalu sama ketika memainkan mainannya, matanya yang mungil berbinar dan terkadang mengerjap disaat otot-otot kejantanan Chanyeol menegang lebih keras.

Sedangkan, Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan pikiran dan pandangannya dari lubang mengkerut Baekhyun yang begitu jelas karena posisi keduanya yang berhadapan. Dengan menyerang bibir si mungil dan jari-jarinya yang memainkan kedua tonjolan di dada si kecil yang mulai menegang Chanyeol berusaha melupakan lubang bergairahbkekasihnya tersebut.

Baekhyun mendesah dan meracau karena permainan Chanyeol pada bibirnya kini mulai turun pada bagian leher lalu menuju dua tonjolan mungil yang mulai sangat sensitif.

Chanyeol menyesap kuat tonjolan di dada Baekhyun dlsecara bergantian. Baekhyun sangat senang dengan Chanyeol yang menyusu padanya. Benar-benar seperti bayi besar yang kehausan.

Permainan Chanyeol semakin panas pada kedua puting menegangnya, tangan Chanyeol juga tak tinggal diam pada kejantanan Baekhyun yang menyembul diantara kedua pahanya. Hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun memainkan kejantanan Chanyeol secara acak, membuat kejantanan Chanyeol teremas dan tertarik agak kuat. Akibatnya, Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan puting mungil kekasihnya secara tak sengaja menggigit putingnya. Membuat Baekhyun melepaskan mainannya dan memajukan bagian pinggulnya. Secara tak sengaja bagian lubangnya menabrak kejantanan Chanyeol yang kini begitu keras.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang panik. Melepaskan cengkramannya pada paha Chanyeol. Sedikit merenggut karena... Dia sangat takut.

...

Cuap-cuap Basi :

Hai guysss. Makasih ya yang udah review, like, ataupun follow. Aku lagi bagus bgt nih mood buat nulisnya. Jadi TARAAAAA udah muncul chapter selanjutnya. Hahaha

Aduh itu Jae sama Wonu harus nyempil disana ya. Aku suka mereka juga huhu semoga gak keberatan ya. Hehe

Konfliknya gak bakalan berat.. Cuma tentang Baekhyun yang takut dibobol tapi suka mainin anu Chanyeol wkwk

Happy Reading guys... Semoga suka ya. Luv u :)


	3. Chapter 3

**LIKEYEOL AND UNLIKEYEOL**

 _Baekhyun memiliki "mainan" yang membuatnya senang dan "mainan itu" selalu ditawarkan Chanyeol. Akan tetapi terkadang Baekhyun memiliki ketakutan akan "mainan itu"_

(CHANBAEK. BOY LOVE. YAOI.)

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfiction by babybaek61**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan ganas. Bibir Baekhyun disedot dengan sangat kuat membuat Baekhyun mencengkram otot bisep kekasihnya yang mengkilap sama kuatnya.

Baekhyun melenguh ketika Chanyeol memberikan sedikit jeda pada ciuman mereka. Tak memberikan waktu lama, Chanyeol menyerang lagi bibir mungil Baekhyun yang kini sudah membengkak. Kali ini, laki-laki tinggi itu menggigit bibir kekasihnya sehingga ada celah untuk menginvasi setiap bagian mulut kekasihnya. Permainan lidahpun tidak dapat dielakkan lagi. Sedangkan, tangan Chanyeol yang besar tak tinggal diam. Tangannya Ia gunakan untuk meremas gundukan mungil di dada kekasihnya. Baekhyun benar-benar panas dengan perlakuan-perlakuan Chanyeol. Ditambah lagi serangan di bagian bawahnya yang tak kalah memabukkan dari permainan bibir dan tangan Chanyeol.

"Aaah siaaal Baek kau begitu sempit"

Chanyeol menggeram dengan nada sangat rendah. Tubuh tingginya menutupi tubuh mungil Baekhyun dibawahnya. Gerakannya sangat acak dan terburu-buru, membuat keduanya dipenuhi dengan peluh kenikmatan.

Baekhyun terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan syarat akan kenikmatan setelah Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya terpejam tidak berani menatap kekasihnya dengan jelas. Tubuhmya meliuk-liuk ketika Chanyeol selalu tepat pada sweetspotnya.

"Aaah yeol... Aku sudah mau keluar lagi" Baekhyun mengeluh sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Meremas ujung seprei yang sudah tidak terbentuk lagi. Sedangkan Chanyeol lebih semangat melakukan tusukan tusukan kenikmatan pada lubang mungil Baekhyun. Selang beberapa tusukan kemudian Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya yang begitu banyak sampai tempat tidur tempat mereka bercinta sangat basah.

"hhh" "hhh" "hhh"

Napas Baekhyun terputus-putus lalu memijat kening dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ah... sialaan mimpi itu lagi" keluhnya sambil berusaha untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sangat berantakan. Napasnya Ia atur sedemikian rupa agar kembali normal.

"Ah... Aku sangat benci ini" Keluhnya lagi. Baekhyun bangun dengan celana yang basah. Baekhyun sering sekali mimpi seperti ini apabila hubungan Ia dan Chanyeol sedang tidak harmonis. Karena, jika hubungannya sedang tidak harmonis Ia tidak akan mendapatkan lullaby dari kekasih tingginya. Suara Chanyeol selalu berhasil menghantarkan Ia kepada mimpi indah.

Akibat kejadian kemarin, Chanyeol menjadi sangat diam meskipun Ia tetap mengajak Baekhyun menonton acara manggung dengan bandnya. Chanyeol juga tetap mengantarkannya pulang. Akan tetapi Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol menyimpan sesuatu dipikirannya, hingga akhirnya laki-laki kekasih Baekhyun tersebut tak memberikan suaranya untuk menyanyikan lullaby kepada Baekhyun dan berakhir Baekhyun yang bermimpi buruk.

Mimpi tersebut menjadi salah satu faktor Ia sangat takut untuk berhubungan seks dengan kekasihnya. Karena pada setiap mimpi panasnya dengan Chanyeol selalu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan cairan yang begitu banyak memenuhi seluruh tempat tidur. Sebenarnya itu terdengar konyol, tapi hal tersebut berhasil membuat Baekhyun benar-benar takut.

Faktor kedua yang membuat Ia takut berhubungan seks dengan Chanyeol yaitu karena Ia takut tidak bisa buang air besar setelah lubangnya ditusuk oleh kekasihnya. Ia pernah sekali menonton film dewasa bersama temannya, Chen. Dan yang baekhyun lihat seorang yang ditusuknya mengeluarkan cairan darah membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Selain itu, temannya Kyungsoo berjalan dengan mengangkang setelah melakukan seks dengan kekasihnya. Membuat Baekhyun berpikiran jika temannya itu diperban bagian lubangnya sehingga berjalan mengangkang. Hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri lagi dan takut melakukan seks dengan kekasihnya.

Dan, faktor lainnya yaitu karena Ia takut hamil. Iya itu sebenarnya tidak mungkin karena dimana ada laki-laki yang hamil. Tapi hal tersebut juga membuat Baekhyun cemas sendiri memikirkannya. Baekhyun sering membaca cerita-cerita yaoi dan pada suatu hari Ia menemukan cerita male pregnant yang sangat kepayahan ketika mengandung anaknya. Dalam cerita tersebut disebutkan bahwa laki-laki tersebut mendapatkan keistimewaan luar biasa sehingga bisa mengandung. Setelah membaca cerita tersebut Baekhyun selalu khawatir dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya, "Bagaimana jika Ia salah satu laki-laki istimewa itu?", "Bagaimana jika Ia mengandung sedangkan Ia masih duduk di kelas dua SMA?", "Bagaimana jika Ia mati jika mengandung?", dan bagaimana-bagaimana lainnya yang selalu membuatnya khawatir.

Baekhyun begitu pusing memikirkannya. Ia suka dengan junior kekasihnya, mainan kesukaannya. Akan tetapi jika ditusuk oleh mainannya tersebut Baekhyun sangat takut.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan napas berat. Berendam yang biasanya dapat menghilangkan kekalutannya akan hal tersebut kini tak membantu sama sekali.

"Hhhh... Aku harus cerita dengan Kyungsoo sepertinya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa seperti ini terus menerus" Gumam Baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk bangkit dari acara berendamnya pada pukul 4 pagi karena mimpi sialan itu.

.

.

.

 **Cuap-cuap basi :**

Hallo! Balik lagi sama akuuu! Yeay! Akhirnya bisa update juga ditengah-tengah gentingnya tugas mahasiswa semester akhir /nangis/ hahaha

Makasih temen temen yang udah dukung dengan like, follow dan review. Meskipun gak banyak banget tapi aaah seneng banget tau gak sih /lebay kumat/ maapin wkwk

Gimana gimana chapter ini? Hahaha semoga gak krik sih ya haha. Chapter depan mau aku tamatin yuhuuuu... Daaan sedang berusaha nyelesain ff lain yang (pengennya) lebih berbobot wkwk

Happy reading guys! Luvvvvv


	4. Chapter 4

**LIKEYEOL AND UNLIKEYEOL**

Summary :

 _Baekhyun memiliki "mainan" yang membuatnya senang dan "mainan itu" selalu ditawarkan Chanyeol. Akan tetapi terkadang Baekhyun memiliki ketakutan akan "mainan itu" (CHANBAEK. BOY LOVE. YAOI.)_

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

.

.

 **Fanfiction by babybaek61**

.

.

"APA?! Jadi kau selalu seperti itu?"

Baekhyun meringis mendengar respon Kyungsoo atas cerita dirinya yang sangat suka 'memainkan mainannya tapi tidak mau lebih jauh memainkannya'.

"Aku takut, Soo..." dengan sedikit merengek Baekhyun memberikan tatapan penyesalannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Teman Baekhyun yang bermata bulat itu menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tak membenarkan berhubungan seks dimasa masa sekolah seperti kita, aku juga tidak berpikiran seks itu harus dalam setiap hubungan. Tapi demi Tuhan Baekhyun, kau selalu memainkan junior milik Chanyeol... Bahkan seringkali kau yang memulainya. Kau harus sangat bersyukur Dia tidak meninggakkanmu begitu saja."

"Tapi sekarang Chanyeol mendiamkanku"

"Itu lebih baik Baek, aku yakin Ia sedang menghilangkan berbagai pikiran negatif tentangmu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan?"

Kyungsoo menatap tepat dimanik sahabatnya itu sebagai bentuk untuk menuntut jawaban, namun Baekhyun hanya diam dan hanya menautkan jari-jarinya.

"Aku..."

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang dan meminum es jeruk yang di sediakan Baekhyun. Sepulang sekolah tadi, sahabatnya itu merengek agar Kyungsoo mampir ke rumahnya karena ada hal penting yang ingin Ia bicarakan. Sebagai teman yang baik, Kyungsoo menurut saja dan tak menyangka obrolannya akan serumit ini.

"Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?"

Kyungsoo berusaha sabar untuk menanti alasan yang akan dikemukakan oleh Baekhyun. Sejak tadi, Baekhyun hanya bercerita tentang penolakan penolakan Ia terhadap ajakan seks Chanyeol sedangkan tak ada alasan yang keluar selain kata takut.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia sedang menimbang-nimbang tentang kegelisahan yang Ia miliki. Ia hanya takut Kyungsoo akan memandangnya aneh setelah mendengar alasan yang Ia miliki. Mungkin untuk sebagian orang alasan yang Baekhyun miliki begitu konyol. Ia tidak ingin orang lain meremehkan kegelisahannya. Karena sebenarnya hal itu merupakan ketakutan luar biasa bagi Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai mengantuk berhasil dialihkan rasa kantuknya oleh suara Baekhyun yang mulai menceritakan ketakutan-ketakutan yang Ia miliki. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan seksama, tak sedikitpun niat untuk menginstrupsi apa yang sedang Baekhyun utarakan.

"Kenapa kau terdiam?" Baekhyun yang tadinya khawatir atas respon yang akan diberikan Kyungsoo, sekarang dibuat bingung karena setelah Baekhyun selesai Kyungsoo tak berkomentar apapun.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau pikir aku berlebihan?" Baekhyun mengajukan pertanyaannya dengan menggebu karena takut sahabatnya itu akan merespon seperti yang Ia takutkan.

"Tidak. Aku tau setiap orang mempunyai ketakutannya masing-masing. Aku memaklumi itu. Hanya saja aku heran, kau takut tapi kau sangat menyukai benda itu seolah-olah kau siap dihajar habis habisan oleh kekasihmu. Untung saja Chanyeol sangat baik hati dan bersedia menahan hasratnya yang aku yakin seratus persen itu sangat menyiksanya."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya itu memang yang terbaik, meski terkadang menyebalkan pula.

"Itu dia... like and unlike secara bersamaan" Baekhyun terkikik atas ucapannya sendiri.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau menceritakan juga kepada Chanyeol, Baek. Aku yakin Ia akan mengerti. Setelah itu, mintalah bantuan Chanyeol untuk menghikangkan sedikit demi sedikit ketakutan itu. Kau belum mencobanya. Cobalah satu kali mempasrahkan keseluruhan dirimu pada Chanyeol. Dia akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Percayalah padaku."

Baekhyun merenungkan baik-baik ucapan sahabatnya. Ia memang merencanakan untuk berbicara pada Chanyeol, namun Ia selalu bingung untuk mengutarakannya. Ia sangat tau Chanyeol pasti mengerti dan akan membantunya untuk menghilangkan ketakutannya, hanya saja setiap kali ingin mengatakannya Ia selalu merasa tidak siap. Tapi, karena kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar mendiamkamnya, mungkin Ia harus segera mencobanya untuk kelangsungan hubungan Ia dengan kekasihnya.

"Soo... Tanyakan pada Kai dimana mereka akan manggung minggu depan"

.

.

.

"Chanyeol... Kau bilang, Kau tidak mengajak Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya sebagai respon pertanyaan yang sebenarnya merangkap menjadi sebuah pernyataan dari Kai.

"Tadi aku lihat Dia duduk dimeja paling depan" lanjut Kai yang melihat Chanyeol sepertinya bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Benarkah?"

Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya yang terlihat murung dan uring-uringan, tatapan mata Chanyeol kini terlihat lebih berbinar. Kai tau pasti Chanyeol merindukan kekasih mungilnya tersebut, tapi karena katanya Ia sedang kesal jadi Ia terlalu malas untuk mengajak kekasihnya itu ke tempat manggung. Padahal Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya anggota yang tak pernah absen mengajak kekasihnya ketika band mereka manggung, sekesal apapun pada kekasihnya Ia akan tetap mengajaknya. Namun sepertinya masalahnya kali ini lebih serius karena Chanyeol mengorbankan rasa rindu menguasai dirinya.

"Temuilah." Tatapan mata Chanyeol sedikit meredup lagi. Dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai balasan. Selanjutnya, tanpa diketahui oleh Kai Ia lanjut memainkan ponselnya yang ternyata dari tadi sedang melihat foto-fotonya bersama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Kai" Baekhyun memanggil kekasih sahabatnya tersebut tepat setelah Kai turun dari panggung, sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat buru-buru kembali ke tempat Ia dan bandnya duduk. Padahal Baekhyun tahu pasti Chanyeol melihatnya.

"Hai Baekhyun, ada apa?"

"Kalian langsung pulang setelah ini?"

"Hm.. Sepertinya iya Baek. Apa ada sesuatu?"

Baekhyun sedikit memilin bagian bawah jaketnya. Baekhyun hari ini berencana meminta Chanyeol untuk mengizinkannya menginap di tempatnya. Ia ingin berbicara sungguh-sungguh tentang alasannya selama ini tidak mau melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dengan kekasihnya dan ingin mencoba untuk lebih berani melakukan seks. Tapi Baekhyun sedikit khawatir karena Chanyeol sejak tadi benar-benar tak menghiraukan keberadaannya yang sebenarnya sangat strategis untuk dilihat laki-laki tersebut.

Karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, Kai menepuk lengan atas Baekhyun sehingga laki-laki mungil itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya bertanya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Sudah sana, kau sepertinya ditunggu teman teman bandmu."

.

.

.

 **My Baby Baek** : Chanyeol, kau bisa menemuiku di taman kafe ini?

Chanyeol refleks menarik senyumnya. Ia sebenarnya sangat merindukan Baekhyun, tapi karena Chanyeol ingin tahu mengapa Baekhyun sebenarnya selalu menolaknya jadi Ia dengan sengaja mendiamkannya. Ia ingin tahu seberapa besar usaha kekasihnya tersebut untuk menarik perhatiannya kembali.

 **My Baby Chan** : Ada apa?

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menahan napasnya. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar Ia mengetikkan balasan kepada kekasih tingginya itu.

 **My Baby Baek** : Hanya ingin bertemu, Bisakah?

Tak selang beberapa lama pesan balasan muncul di layar ponsel Baekhyun.

 **My Baby Chan** : Ya. Tunggu.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam dan menggigit bibirnya, sedangkan tangannya tak henti meremas ponselnya tanda jika Ia sedang gugup. Ditambah jawaban Chanyeol sangat singkat dan terlihat Ia masih berniat mendiamkannya.

Chanyeol melihat laki-laki mungil duduk di bagian meja taman yang pencahayaannya remang-remang dan terlihat agak sepi dibandingkan sudut kafe yang lainnya. Dari gerak geriknya jelas sekali jika laki-laki yang merupakan kekasihnya tersebut sedang gugup. Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari laki-laki itu. Sedangkan, yang menjadi objek tatapannya sedang menunduk dengan tangan yang meremas pelan ponselnya.

Ketika Chanyeol beberapa langkah lagi sampai di hadapan laki-laki mungil yang sedang dirindukannya, laki-laki itu-Baekhyun- mengalihkan pandangan yang tadinya menunduk menuju wajah Chanyeol yang hanya tersorot sinar lampu samar-samar tapi tetap membuat Baekhyun menahan napasnya, Chanyeol begitu tampan malam ini. Dan akan selalu tampan. Aku Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Hai" Baekhyun memulainya dengan senyuman canggung yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hai" Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyum tipis. Sebisa mungkin mengontrol wajahnya untuk tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar karena demi Tuhan Ia benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun.

Suasana menjadi terasa lebih hening dari sebelumnya, karena Baekhyun sangat gugup untuk memulainya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih setia menunggu apa yang akan Baekhyun ucapkan sambil menikmati pemandangan gugup kekasih mungilnya.

"Apa kau mau langsung pulang?" Baekhyun mati-matian berusaha menatap tepat pada manik Chanyeol. "Iya" jawab Chanyeol pendek. "Bolehkah aku menginap?" kali ini Baekhyun tak bisa langsung menatap Chanyeol, tangannya Ia mainkan di ujung jaket yang Ia gunakan, sedang matanya Ia gunakan untuk memperhatikan apa saja disekitarnya selain mata Chabyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Namun, sebelum Chanyeol menjawabnya Baekhyun terlebih dahulu berucap "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" Kali ini bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang gugup, tapi Chanyeol ikut gugup setelah mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Baekhyun jarang sekali berbicara hal hal yang serius. Jika Chanyeol marah, Baekhyun biasanya merengek hingga Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

Apa Baekhyun ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Chanyeol bertanya dalam hati dan seketika banyak spekulasi yang bermunculan, membuat Chanyeol menghembuskan napas beratnya.

Melihat Baekhyun menunggu respon darinya, Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya kaku.

"Mobilku disana, naiklah lebih dulu. Aku akan pamit ke yang lain" Chanyeol memberikan kunci mobilnya seraya menunjuk keberadaan mobilnya kepada Baekhyun yang terlihat masih gugup.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada satupun yang berusaha untuk membuka pembicaraan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Baekhyun memikirkan bagaimana Ia harus memulainya nanti, sedangkan Chanyeol memikirkan hal apa yang akan Baekhyun bicarakan. Ia memang sedikit kesal dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun sudah kelewatan akhir-akhir ini. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak masalah jika Baekhyun tidak ingin melakukan seks, hanya saja Baekhyun selalu memancingnya ke arah sana. Kelakuan Baekhyun tersebut membuat Chanyeol bingung untuk menyikapinya. Chanyeol juga sebenarnya tak pernah sungguh-sungguh untuk mendiamkan Baekhyun. Namun entah mengapa kali ini Baekhyun juga terlihat lebih serius menanggapi pertengkaran yang membuat mereka menjaga jarak selama 3 hari ini.

Baekhyun yang tetap diam manis di tempatnya membuat keadaan lebih aneh. Baekhyun biasanya tetap cerewet, pikirnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menyalakan radio agar suasananya tidak terlalu canggung.

 _Spaces between us_

Baru saja memutar radio, lirik lagu yang berputar sudah membuat suasana menjadi lebih canggung

 _Keep getting deeper_

 _It's harder to reach you_

Chanyeol ingin menggantinya, tapi tangannya malah menggenggam stir dengan erat.

 _Even though I try_

 _Spaces between us_

 _Hold all our secrets_

 _Leaving us speechless_

 _And I don't know why_

Alunan lagu dari radio mobil terus berputar, Chanyeol membiarkan lagu itu terus berputar dan berusaha untuk tetap fokus mengemudi sedangkan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Berusaha menahan air matanya karena keadaannya malah membuat dirinya lebih _mellow_.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di depan televisi yang sengaja di nyalakan, tatapannya kosong karena Ia sangat gugup tapi Ia bertekad harus memberanikan diri malam ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang mengganti pakaiannya di dalam kamar.

Tak lama, Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun dengan sekaleng soda ditangannya. Mereka tetap diam hingga akhirnya dengan hati-hati Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol.

Tidak tahan dengan keadaan canggung yang hampir membunuhnya sejak tadi, Baekhyun memulainya dengan berdeham.

"Yeol" Baekhyun menyampingkan posisi duduknya untuk menghadap kearah Chanyeol.

"Hm" Chanyeol hanya menggumam tapi menatap balik kekasih mungilnya.

"Hanya dengarkan ucapanku, setelah selesai kau boleh membalas ucapanku"

Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Pertama... Aku ingin meminta maaf. Aku selama ini selalu..." Baekhyun sedikit menjeda ucapannya dan menelan ludahnya yang terasa sangat mengganggu tenggorokannya. "selama ini se-lalu selalu... memainkan... juniormu...tanpa mau..." Baekhyun menghela napasnya dalam berusaha tenang untuk menyampaikannya. "tanpa mau melakukan... Seks" ucapnya mengecil dibagian akhir.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menatap Baekhyun, menunggu kekasihnya melanjutkan ucapannya.

Tangan Baekhyun perlahan menggengam tangan Chanyeol, berusaha mencari kekuatan untuk menceritakannya. Ketakutannya hampir sama ketika Ia mengungkapkan alasannya kepada Kyungsoo kemarin.

Chanyeol terlihat tidak tega melihat kekasihnya yang kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu, kaleng sodanya Ia simpan di atas meja dan tangannya yang tidak digenggam Baekhyun Ia gunakan untuk meletakkan kepala Baekhyun tepat dibahunya.

Berkali-kali Baekhyun membuang dan menarik napas secara teratur, disisi lain Chanyeol menenangkannya dengan mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Baekhyun menceritakannya kepada Chanyeol. Menceritakan kekhawatirannya selama ini. Menceritakan tentang Ia yang ingin mencoba untuk melakukannya dengan syarat Chanyeol harus melakukannya dengan baik.

Seperti perjanjian yang diutarakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai bicara pun Chanyeol tetap diam, dan malah merengkuh Baekhyun lebih erat dengan posisi yang telah berubah. Baekhyun berada di pangkuan Chanyeol, kepalanya Ia sandarkan pada ceruk leher kekasih tingginya.

Chanyeol diam bukan berarti masih marah. Tapi dia sedang berpikir bagaimana Baekhyun melawan ketakutannya selama ini. Bagaimana sulitnya Baekhyun setelah bermimpi panas yang merupakan mimpi buruknya. Bagaimana tidurnya yang tidak mendapatkan lullaby dari dirinya. Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah. Tapi satu tekad, Ia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membantu kekasihnya sedikit demi sedikit untuk menghilangkan ketakutannya itu.

Karena Chanyeol tak kunjung bicara, Baekhyun menjadi khawatir tentang apa yang ada di pikiran kekasihnya saat ini.

"Apa kau masih marah?" tanyanya dengan bibir yang di poutkan lucu.

Chanyeol ototmatis tersenyum, mencium bibir si kecil dengan gemas.

"Tidak. Aku merasa bersalah padamu."

"Ah.. Jangan seperti itu. Aku menjadi tidak enak" lagi, bibirnya mengeluarkan pout gemas dengan tatapan sedih khas anak anjing.

Chanyeol tertawa tidak tahan dengan kegemasan kekasihnya. Kali ini Chanyeol memagut bibir kekasihnya dengan sangat lembut, mengecap rasa strawberry yang merupakan ciri khas bibir si laki-laki mungil.

Ciumannya sangat lembut, selembut permen kapas dan tak ada kesan buru-buru didalamnya. Chanyeol melepas ciumannya lalu menatap tepat di manik Baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku janji akan membantumu dari ketakutan itu. Aku janji akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik ketika kita melakukannya."

Setelah ucapan itu selesai, Chanyeol mencium kening kekasihnya lama dengan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi aku ingin bertanya, kapan kau siap? Kau tau aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau belum siap"

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang sangat pengertian, tampan, dan multitalent.

"Aku..."

Chanyeol tetap menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan teduh membuat kinerja jantung Baekhyun bertambah cepat.

Merasa malu karena terus menerus ditatap seperti itu, Baekhyun memainkan jarinya secara acak di dada bidang kekasihnya sebagai usaha untuk mengalihkan kegugupannya.

"A-Aku.. Kapan saja... Siap... Hanya jika kau siap juga untuk... Meyakinkanku?" jawabnya setengah ragu ragu.

Lagi, Chanyeol mengecap bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut. Kali ini dengan ciuman yang lebih dalam. Bibir bawah Baekhyun Ia gigit dengan tujuan si kecil mau membuka bibirnya untuk memudahnya Chanyeol mengabsen setiap titik mulut kekasihnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang ada di bawah kendali Chanyeol mengalungkan tangannya dan sesekali mengacak-acak rambut kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menarik lidah Baekhyun dengan lidahnya. Baekhyun juga tak mau kalah dengan ikut melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Chanyeol.

Ciuman itu semakin panas dengan Chanyeol menyesap kuat bibir Baekhyun bagian atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Baekhyun melenguh pelan atas ciuman panas yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya untuk memberikan akses udara masuk pada diri mereka masing-masing. Ia menatap penampilan Baekhyun yang meskipun masih dengan pakaian lengkap terlihat lebih menggairahkan dari pada biasanya. Ditambah lagi, bibir tipisnya kini telah menebal karena ulah dirinya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk bermain lidah kembali. Kali ini Ia berusaha berdiri dengan Baekhyun di gendongannya. Dengan sigap Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya pada bagian pinggang kekasihnya.

Chanyeol berusaha membagi fokus antara ciumannya dengan tubuhnya yang sedang menggedong Baekhyun menuju kamarnya. Sesekali Chanyeol meremas bagian pantat Baakhyun yang sangat kenyal yang dibalas dengan Baekhyun dengan menggigit bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun dengan hati hati. Namun, tepat ketika tubuh Baekhyun menapak kasur miliknya, ciuman Chanyeol turun kebagian leher dan tulang selangka kekasihnya. Memberikan beberapa bercak keunguan yang setelah selesai dibuat diberikan ciuman yang lama.

Chanyeol menghentikan aksi ciumannya pada bagian leher, dan sekarang sedang menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh gelora nafsu. Namun, Chanyeol menahan matian-matian untuk terburu-buru meskipun Ia tahu baik dirinya maupun Baekhyun, bagian selatannya sudah sangat keras.

"Aku akan melakukannya malam ini. Kuncinya kau harus percaya padaku. Apa kau siap?" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada sangat lembut, suaranya yang berat terdengar sangat seksi ketika sedang di penuhi nafsu.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan menarik bibir Chanyeol untuk di nikmati. Dengan memanfaatkan keseriusan Baekhyun mengecap bibirnya, Chanyeol menyusupkan tangannya kedalam kaos Baekhyun. Ia gerakan jarinya secara memutar dibagian puting yang kini tampak jelas terasa mengeras.

Baekhyun melenguh panjang ketika Chanyeol secara intens memainkan kedua gundukan mungilnya dengan tangan besarnya secara bergantian.

Untuk memudahkan pergerakannya, Chanyeol melepaskan kaos kekasihnya dengan hati-hati, diikuti Baekhyun yang menarik lepas kaos yang di pakai Chanyeol.

Kini mereka berdua _shirtless_ , Baekhyun dengan dada merah muda yang membuat kenjantanan Chanyeol lebih keras serta Chanyeol dengan abs yang tercetak nyata di bagian tubuhnya. Keduanya telah diliputi nafsu yang menggebu. Chanyeol langsung melahap habis bagian dada merah muda kekasihnya, Baekhyun menarik rambut kekasihnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol menggigit main-main dadanya.

Ketika dirasa Baekhyun terlena dengan aksi yang dilakukan kekasihnya, Chanyeol membuka kaitan celana Baekhyun yang malam ini sangat ketat. Saking terlenanya, Baekhyun tidak sadar jika celana bagian luarnya sudah raib atas ulah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit untuk melepaskan celananya yang terasa lebih menyesakkan dari biasanya. Baekhyun yang merasa malu melihat aksi kekasihnaya menundukkan wajahnya. Ketika Ia sadar hanya tinggal satu helai bagian yang menutupi kejantanannya Ia menelungkupkan badannya karena malu telah sejelas ini bertelanjang dihadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang kali ini lebih dulu bertelanjang mengocok sedikit kejantanannya dan memposisikan dirinya seperti posisi push up dan bagian kejantanannya tepat dibagian kepala Chanyeol.

Posisi Baekhyun yang sedang menelungkupkan badannya tidak sadar jika kekasihnya telah melakukan aksi yang lain.

"Berbaliklah, sayang..." Chanyeol berkata sangat lembut membuat Baekhyun otomatis membalikkan tubuhnya. Gerakan Baekhyun yang sangat tiba-tiba itu membuat kepala Baekhyun menyundul kejantanan Chanyeol yang keras.

"arrghhhhhh" Chanyeol menggeram rendah tepat ketika kejantanannya mengenai kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak dapat mengontrol ekspresinya ketika Ia melihat kejantanan Chanyeol berada dihadapannya. Tanpa menunggu lama Ia memainkan "mainan" kesukaannya tersebut.

"arrghhhh"

Chanyeol kembali menggeram ketika Baekhyun melahap habis kejantanannya yang sudah sangat mengeras.

Berusaha tidak terlalu terlena dengan perlakuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berusaha untuk membuka celana dalam kekasih mungilnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Ia pun memainkan kejantanan kekasihnya dengan mulutnya. Kejantanan Baekhyun sangatlah lucu, Chanyeol benar-benar seperti sedang mengemut permen lolipop kesukaannya di kantin.

Baekhyun yang sedang fokus pada "mainannya" Chanyeol manfaatkan untuk membasahi jari telunjuknya dengan air liurnya.

Ketika Baekhyun benar-benar seperti lupa diri, Chanyeol memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam hole Baekhyun. Posisinya yang harus menahan beban dan bagian hole Baekhyun yang agak sulit untuk dijamah membuat Chanyeol sedikit kewalahan. Namun, rupanya satu jari itu tak menimbulkan efek apapun pada Baekhyun. Hal itu terbukti dengan Baekhyun yang tetap anteng memainkan mainannya.

Beberapa saat setelah Chanyeol melepaskan jarinya dari hole Baekhyun, laki-laki mungil itu melepaskan mainannya dan meminta Chanyeol untuk berbalik karena Ia ingin mencium bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menurut dan memberikan ciuman panas yang selalu didambakan Baekhyun.

Ciuman itu kembali turun pada leher Baekhyun, melewati bercak ungu hasil karya Chanyeol, lalu memainkan dua gundukan itu secara intens, hingga turun disekitar pusar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melebarkan kakinya ketika lidah Chanyeol bermain pada bagian pusar Baekhyun. Hal tersebut dimanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk kembali melesakkan jarinya pada bagian dalam hole Baekhyun.

Seketika, tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Namun, Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan memasukkan jarinya pada hole Baekhyun. Bibirnya kini telah berpindah menciumi bagian wajah Baekhyun berusaha membuat Baekhyun kembali rileks.

"Tenanglah sayang... Ini akan memudahkanmu. Kau percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan langsung memimpin ciuman diantara keduanya.

Chanyeol menambahkan jarinya dan dengan kecepatan yang sedikit cepat membuat Baekhyun melenguh disela-sela ciumannya.

"Ahhh sial... Chanyeol..."

"Aaaaah..."

Baekhyun meracau ketika tiga jari Chanyeol menemukan sweetpot kekasihnya.

Karena dirasa cukup, chanyeol melepaskan ciuman serta jarinya. Namun Ia beringsut menuju ujung kasur dan melebarkan kaki Baekhyun. Ia menatap lubang merah muda yang berkedut dihadapannya.

Chanyeol mencium bagian hole merah muda itu dan menyesapnya intens. Baekhyun dibuat kewalahan hanya karena bagian bawahnya dimainkan oleh lidah Chanyeol. Tubuhnya menggeliat dan seolah tak mau rela dibiarkan begitu saja Chanyeol mengocok kejantanan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh hebat.

Saat Chabyeol rasa penetrasi awal dirasakan cukup karena Bakehyun juga sudah mulai bisa mebiasakan diri dengan tiga jari, Chanyeol mulai melakukan ancang-ancang memposisikan kejantanannya pada bagian hole Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut, "Aku akan melakukannya. Mungkin akan sangat sakit ketika percobaan pertama aku memasukannya. Tapi kau harus percaya padaku. Kau boleh mencakar aku sepuasmu. Mengerti?" Baekhyun tersenyum simpul berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri seraya menganggguk.

Chanyeol mengecup bagian kening kekasihnya lama, serta menyapukan ciuman ringan sebelum Ia sedikit melebarkan kaki Baekhyun agar lebih mudah baginya untuk memasukkan kejantanannya.

Chanyeol membasahi kejantanannya dengan lube yang sudah Ia siapkan jauh-jauh hari di laci kamarnya. Sambil Ia memijat kejantanannya, Ia menatap tepat pada mata Baekhyun yang sayu.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat gugup, Chanyeol yang mengerti memposisikan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memimpin ciuman yang sangat menuntut, bersamaan bagian bawahnya yang mencoba mengoyak lubang merah muda Baekhyun.

Kejantanannya Ia posisikan tepat pada lubang baekhyun, baru sampai bagian kulupnya hole itu sudah sangat mencengkram kejantanan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit dan berusaha menutup holenya dengan merapatkan kedua kakinya.

Tidak mau Baekhyun menyerah, Chanyeol sedikit melebarkan kembali kaki Baekhyun dan Ia semakin berusaha untuk memasukkan kejantanannya pada hole Baekhyun.

"AHHH!"

"CHANYEOL STOP!"

Setelah setengah bagian dari kejantanan Chanyeol masuk, Baekhyun meringis dan berusaha melepaskan kejantanan Chanyeol dari tubuhnya dengan cara bergerak secara random dan mencengkram bagian bisep Chanyeol dengan kuat.

Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun dengan mencium bagian wajahnya dan memberikan kalimat-kalimat penenang bagi kekasihnya.

"Sssst... Sayang... Buka matamu sayang..."

Terlihat kerutan samar pada bagian dahinya, namun beberapa detik kemudian Bakehyun menurut dan membuka matanya.

"Percaya padaku. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku disini sayang..."

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat dan air matanya tak bisa dibendung lagi. Kejantanan Chanyeol yang tadinya sudah setengah bagian, kini harus keluar kembali karena gerakan acak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali menyapukan ciuman lembut pada bibir kekasihnya yang kini sangat bergetar dan bercampur dengan lelehan air mata.

Namun Chanyeol tak ingin menyerah begitu saja, Ia sudah sejauh ini. Hanya sedikit lagi untuk membuat Baekhyun menikmatinya.

"Terus buka matamu, teriak jika kau ingin teriak, lakukan apapun agar kau merasa lebih baik. Ingatlah selalu aku mencintaimu sayang"

Cup

Lagi, Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memulainya sayang"

Chanyeol berkata sangat lembut sambil menatap tepat di mata Baekhyun yang saat ini terbuka.

Chanyeol kembali memposisikan kejantananannya di depan hole Baekhyun. Matanya terus menatap lurus mata Baekhyun.

Perlahan Chanyeol masukkan kejantanannya, awalnya baekhyun hanya mengernyit namun tepat dibagian tengah Ia kembali histeris.

"AHHH!"

"SIAL"

"INI SANGAT SAKIT CHANYEOL"

"STOP. PLEASEEEE!"

Tangannya yang bebas mencengkram bagian lengan Chanyeol hinga memerah dan beberapa bagian terlihat bentuk goresan goresan yang dihasilkan Baekhyun.

Tidak mau gagal kembali, Chanyeol segera mencium Baekhyun dengan ciumannya yang menuntut dan langsung menghentakakan kejantanannya agar masuk sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun memekik tertahan dan menggigit bibir Chanyeol hingga terasa amis dimulutnya. Gigitannya membuat bagian bibir bawah Chanyeol sedikit tergores mengeluarkan amis darah. Namun Chanyeol tak mempedulikan itu. Ia tersenyum dan mencium kening Baekhyun begitu lama.

"Apa sakit sekali?"

Chanyeol bertanya untuk melemaskan otot Baekhyun yang sangat kaku. Baekhyun mengangguk singkat tapi kemudian mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"Apa kau siap? Apa aku boleh bergerak?"

Chanyeol menghapus jejak air mata Baekhyun yang masih terlihat jelas. Walaupun ragu, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku.

Chanyeol bergerak sangat pelan dan sangaat dinamis. Baekhyun melenguh setiap kali Chanyeol melakukan sodokan sodokan pada bagian holenya.

Setelah beberapa menit bertahan dengan tempo yang sangat pelan, tubuh Baekhyun sudah bisa membiasakn diri, otot-ototnya sedikit rileks.

Melihat sudah ada perubahan pada kondisi tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedikit mempercepat sodokannya yang mana tepat mengenai sweetpotnya.

"ASHHHHHH"

Baekhyun melenguh nikmat dan memejamkan matanya. Tangannya Ia letakan pada rambut kekasihnya.

"ARGHHH"

Chanyeol juga tak ketinggalan untuk menggeram karena demi Tuhan hole Baekhyun begitu sempit, hal tersebut membuat holenya mencengkram kejantanannya begitu kuat.

Lama kelamaan, tempo tersebut sudah terlihat sangat berantakan. Baekhyun meracau apa saja untuk menyalurkan bentuk kenikmatannya.

"Arghhhh...sial! Chanyeol..."

"arghhhhh le-lebiih dalam lagiihhh"

Chanyeol begitu fokus dengan pekerjaannya dibawah sana. Kini, Ia berusaha membagi fokusnya dengan mengocok bagian selatan Baekhyun yang sudah sangat siap untuk keluar.

Kembali, racauan Baekhyun kembali terdengar.

"ARGHHHH... A-aku akan sampai Channhhhh"

Setelah beberapa saat mengatakan itu, Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya begitu banyak. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati puncak kenikmatannya dan menghujani Baekhyun dengan ciuman ciuman ringan di pipinya.

"Aku akan bergerak lagi" izin Chanyeol pada laki-laki manis dibawahnya.

"Bergeraklah..." Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyumam manis dibibirnya. Hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol gemas dan menuntut ciuman pada si kecil.

Dengan sodokan sodokan yang luar biasa, Chanyeol membobol lubang Baekhyun untuk menggapai puncaknya. Hingga akhirnya pada sepuluh tusukan terakhir Chanyeol menyemburkan benih-benih kenikmatannya di dalam hole Baekhyun hingga meluber ke paha bagian dalamnya.

Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati masa orgasmenya mendapatkan sebuah ciuman pada bagian pipinya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menempatkan dirinya tepat di samping laki-laki kecilnya.

"Terimakasih... Terimakasih telah mempercayakanku" Chanyeol berucap begitu tulus seraya mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeollie"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum sangaf manis, dan mereka menutup malam itu dengan ciuman selamat malam.

 **END!**

 **Hallo readers!**

 **Huhuhu lama banget ya gak update ff abal abal ini. Maafkan aku, sekarang lagi masa magang yang gilak bgt kek mo mati genks. Capek banget. Dedek dedek yang masih sekolah nikmatin waktu luangnya baik baik dek. Wkwkwk kek tua bgt ya :(**

 **Ini udah panjang banget. Nulisnya sampe mabok wkwk mudah mudah tidak mengecewakan ya men temen. Ya namanya belajar jadi ginilah hasilnya huhu kalo ada typo aduh monmaap ini mah maapin aja ya.**

 **Kalo sempet nanti aku akan tambah bonus epilog. TAPI kalo sempet ya. Aku magang sambil skripsian tuh setiap pengen nulis eh malah tidur krn secapek itu :(**

 **Udah ah bawel banget yak :(**

 **Happy weekend!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Luv u, luv exo, luv chanbaek!**


End file.
